thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Made to Suffer (Breathing Again)
Made to Suffer is the fifth episode of season one of Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again, it premiered on July 2, 2015. Plot The episode opens with a scene of the walkers within the school, then a loud horn goes off in the distance. Drawn to the noise, all the close walkers follow it outside the school. It is revealed on the other side that Diana and Omar are the ones who caused the horn of their truck to blare. While hiding in the school's cafeteria, Judith notices that there are less walkers than before and assumes that the horn from afar is leading the walkers away from the school, she takes a knife from the kitchen and tells Beth and Frank to follow suit, but a hopeless Frank refuses to leave the kitchen assuring Judith that the walkers will kill them, Beth says that she will prove Frank wrong by getting rid of the remaining walkers and saving the school, convincing Frank to go. Fer, Magdiel, Danna, Brian, Esmeralda, Zulemmy and the rest of the students are hiding, waiting for the walkers to come across so they can kill them, Fer tells Magdiel that hope has lead them to where they are now and she admits she was scared of losing everyone she cares for, Fer tells her that if she wants to protect her friends she must fight for them, just like they are fighting for their school. Magdiel smiles at him and the first walkers begin to emerge from the school as the students begin killing them. Inside the truck Diana and Omar discuss what will they do once the school is free of walkers, Omar says that they have to keep searching for his sisters, but Diana says that it's dangerous being out there and that the school seems like a safe place to stay, Omar tries to persuade her to keep traveling, adding that they still have to find Allison's parents, Diana says that she doesn't want to be out there risking herself to be killed by the undead and that probably Omar's sisters are dead as well as Allison's parents, this causes Allison, who was overhearing the conversation in the back seat, to cry and Omar to storm off the truck. Amid the herd within the school, Judith and Beth make their way by killing walkers with the knives, Frank on the other side is reluctant to kill and stands still until a walker approaches, the walker pins down Frank and is about to bite him when it is stabbed through the head by Judith, who calls Frank a coward and tells him to get over his sister's death, she tells Frank that she is tired of having to deal with him over the last three years, and that if it weren't by Zulemmy; Frank's girlfriend and Karla's best friend, he'd be dead where he stands. Beth is still killing walkers when she finds the uncunscious body of Valentin laying in the ground. Everyone is killing walkers outside the school, Fer says that the way they are going now they will probably finish in a few minutes, suddenly a larger amount walkers approach, overpowering the students and killing several of them, Brian notices this and alerts the others, Diana shouts at the group to get into the back of her truck, all of them get up, except Zulemmy who is struggling to fight of a walker, before it is able to kill her, Frank arrives and stabs it in the head, saving Zulemmy's life both proceed to get into the back of Diana's truck. Valentin wakes up inside the kitchen, his bitten arm is being held by Beth, who prepares to amputate his arm, Valentin claims that he is awake and Beth says that it would have been easier if Valentin still was uncunscious, Beth explains that she thought cutting Valentin's bitten arm maybe will stop the infection from killing him, "What if it doesn't" asks Valentin, to which Beth replies with "Hey, who's the doctor here?". She tells Valentin that it will only hurt a little too much, and proceeds to cut Valentin's arm off, he passes out again by either the pain or the blood loss. Diana uses the truck to run over the remaining walkers, loosing the control and leading it to crash inside the school and launching out the students who were in the back of the truck. A major part of the group seems to have not received injuries, except Brian who broke both of their legs and was paralyzed from the waist down, and Zulemmy who has a compound fracture in her left leg. Frank rushes to help Zulemmy making Judith take back what she said earlier, Omar and Diana emerge from the crashed car to check on the injured ones, however, Diana states that without medical help, Zulemmy will most likely not heal from her injuries. In denial, Frank tries to convince the group that Zulemmy still can be saved, Danna says that Brian could be saved as well, Diana says that Brian's condition is slighty better than Zulemmy and that him recovering could take less time. Zulemmy says that she doesn't want to die, but doesn't want to slow down the group neither. Frank assures Zulemmy that she won't die but Judith tells him to get real and that not everyone can be saved, Frank calls Judith an hypocrite for telling him to be real when she uses a fake name just because she doesn't like the real one, Judith, who reveals her real name to be Karla, states that a name and a life or death situation are two completely different things and both keep arguing when Zulemmy screams. "Feeling better?" Beth asks Valentin, he repplies that he no longer feels weak and that his pale skin is coming back to normal, stating that it worked and that now that the school is cleared they have to go out to check for the lost students. "That won't be necessary" says Beth. Valentin tells Beth to explain herself but she says that it's Valentin's story, not hers, and explains "I could have gone with you, but..." as she shows a walker bite on her arm. "You're bit", says a shocked Valentin. Beth explains from what she has seen previously that when a walker bites a person, he or she gets sick, dies and turns and that Valentin must kill her to prevent her from turning, "And it's not up to me to save this school" she says. "But then, what's gonna happen with you?" asks Valentin, Beth assures him that it doesn't matter, since in a couple weeks he won't remember her and no one else will, she says as a farewell to Valentin, as he says that he doesn't want to forget her, before she dies and Valentin stabs her in the head. Fer shoots Zulemmy in the stomach with his gun, "Problem solved, now you better cooperate" he tells to Frank, who runs towards Zulemmy's body, he sobs over Zulemmy's death and tells Fer to go to hell, Fer says that he understands Frank's feeling of loosing someone close, but Frank says that he doesn't understands since all of his friends are alive, he then takes one of the guns and shoots Brian in the chest to prove his point. Co-Starring *Macsen Lintz as Sasha *Christian Serratos as Diana *Steven Yeun as Omar Uncredited *Unknown as Zulemmy Deaths *13 unnamed students *Beth Trivia *Last appearance of Beth. **Beth is the first main character to die *In this episode is revealed that Judith's real name is Karla. Category:Season 1 (Breathing Again)